


Gender bent

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get gender bent. And then run into angels who make them a little wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A chance and a promise

Dean leaned over his Impala and sighed. Working in his car usually made him feel better but even that wasn’t working. Maybe it was because he and Sam had been cursed by a Demon and the men across the street kept whistling at him. Or the fact that even when he threatened to shoot then just riled them up. Or maybe it was the fact that he was a woman because of that damn Demon. His hair almost reached his waist, which was thinner and all together he was smaller. Sam was smaller as well but not by much. Their clothes were too big so they had to cut them down and he now looked like a full blow country girl that he would love to screw. He hated it. It was also a hundred degrees out and his boobs were sweating something serous and he wanted nothing more that to take the cheep bra off. He was already walking about barefoot. It’s been a week of hell.

“Hey Sammy” he called out, hating that his voice was higher than before. The bad part was they couldn’t afford a better hotel than their usual. Hell they couldn’t even afford the usual. They were stuck in the ghetto of ghettoes and they were both a little jumpy. “I’m going for a beer run, need anything?” Sam popped her head out the window, which caused more whistles from across the street. 

“A clear shot of those dogs.” Sam snarled, her bitch face flying. “But other than that? No.” Dean shrugged her shoulders and slammed the hood when Sam popped back up. This time to chuck out her pair of shoes she had grabbed from a thrift shore. Her boots were too big. 

“Ugh” Dean stomped over to the window and snatched the shoes. “It’s too hot for those demon creations” 

“Don’t be such a drama queen” Sams head vanished as Dean crouched to put the shoes on. 

“Bitch” He muttered under her breath. 

“Jerk” Sam had heard her. Dean smirked and hopped into his baby. She would understand him. Her baby would always understand her. She buzzed through town, keeping an eye out for cops but she made it safely to the little market. Parking the car was easier than expected, and no one seemed to notice her as she walked in. They had spoofed up some old ID cards to show their new appearances and Female names. 

“Thirty bucks” The man at the counter spoke in a familiar tone. “But for you baby, I can knock it all off for a kiss and your number” the grease ball of a man purred. Dean glowered at him and slapped down the money. She turned and stormed away.

“Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave.” His friend hollered and they laugher. Dean dropped into the seat and held back a sudden sob. On top of being treated like a five buck hooker, she was dealing with hormones she never had to deal with before and shooting people wasn’t something that could be done in public. She also knew that any reply would either make them laugh or try harder to get into her panties.

“I’m so done with this. No wonder Sammy hasn’t left the hotel in a week” She took a deep breath and started the engine. Drive made her feel a little better but the engine still needed some work and she was back at the hotel. She parked the car and grabbed the nearest beer. She drank it down in one go before grabbing another and clambering out. Opening the hood once more she started to work, fixing the problem within five minutes. Then she just started to check random things. Halfway through her third beer she felt a little tipsy. 

“What the Hell? I’ve haven’t felt tipsy off of three beers in years” She leaned over the engine to get her bearings as it hit her. Suddenly, there was a flutter of wings and Cas was standing next to her. 

“Dean. I need….” Cas spoke in his usual rough voice but stopped. Dean felt a strange shiver shoot down her spine before peering over her shoulder at the angle. 

“About time you showed your face” She snapped, tightening a finial part before stepping away and slamming the lid. She turned to see that Cas wasn’t looking at her. In fact, he was looking at a tree to her right with his face bright red. “Cas, I’m talking to you” Dean watched as Cas swallowed before turning to her, his face still red but this time it was expressionless. 

“Yes Dean?” His voice gave him away and those blue eyes of his flickered down Deans body before the angle glanced away again. 

“Cas?” Dean cried in shock. She knew why the angle was acting strange. Anyone watching knew, but his mind was still having trouble grasping that it was Cas doing it. “What took you so long to get here?”

“I…” Cas glanced back at her but Dean had taken a step forward. Cas took a hesitant step back. “Dean…” The angle held up a hand and gave her a scolding look. She bit her lip to hide her smile. Cas was so cute at the moment. She couldn’t resist fucking with him, or maybe just fucking him. 

“Yes Cas?” She cocked her head to the side, playing innocent as she stepped forward again. Cas took another step back but stopped short as there was a car in his way.

“You are…” Cas tried to speak again but Dean took a final step forward till she was standing chest to chest with him. She watched the minute changes on the angels face, going from confused to frustrated to pained to lustful. It was amazing to her. 

“Cas” She blinked, making her eyes wide. She had no idea how she was so good at what she was doing. Cas gulped. “What would you do if I…” She trailed off and kissed him. Cas was now an inch taller than her and she had to press up, but it was worth it. Cas didn’t respond, which she expected but she couldn’t stop the smile on her face. A tiny lick and the kiss was done. Dean dropped back down on her heels and waited. Cas was staring at nothing, but then slowly lowered his gaze to her own. 

“Dean, I don’t think…” Her heart plummeted to the ground. “I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself” Dean took a moment to think about what the blue eyed angel said. 

“Then don’t” She hissed, grabbing his tie and pulling him in. This time Cas grabbed her, wrapping her up tightly and kissing her so passionately till she was out of breath. She couldn’t think of the any reasons that kept her from kissing the Angle before but now she never wanted to stop. Cas suddenly gave a low growl and threw her back. Shock hit her but then she landed on a bed. Cas was on top of her and she felt pure happiness over take her.   
Sam stared at the computer screen. Her eyes were watering and she was sure that Dean had run off with Cas. She saw Dean kiss the angel but stopped watching, and started to prey dearly that they didn’t try to kick her out of the hotel room. She had to figure out how to turn back but nothing came of her searches. She had checked out the puny library in town but got flirted with so much and only one book, which still ended up with nothing. 

“I would think Dean would enjoy the attention but even he is wearing thin” Sam grumbled, standing up and peeking out side. Dean and Cas were gone but the Impalas keys were on the pavement. “Crap” Sam jerked the door open and slipped out. Darting quickly to the car, she scooped up the keys but froze. In the seat where some beers, and she felt a small smirk on her face. NO wonder Dean finally kiss Cas, he was ogling after the angel for so long and it not only took being drunk but also being turned into a woman to give in. A thought flickered across her mind. Actually it was more of a person. Well, less of a person and more of an archangel, ex-trickster to be exact. 

“No way, nut-uh” She pressed her fingers against the temple to be rid of the thoughts and grabbed the remaining beers. There was a loud gunshot and she locked the door behind her. She placed the beers and keys on a small table when a voice suddenly spoke from behind her. 

“Nice digs you got” Sam turned and threw the knife she had in her pocket. It skidded to a halt in mid air an inch from the targets face. “Is that anyway to say Hello?” Gabriel asked cheekily. Sam dropped her arm, which was still in the throwing position and stumbled back to her computer.

“Do you know why we’ve been turned to women?” She asked coldly, trying not to show that her heart was pounding in her chest. 

“Haven’t the slightest” Gabriel strolled over and pushed her laptop away before sitting on her lap. “What I do know is what you said a few years back”

“I didn’t think it would actually happen” Sam countered, blush staining her face. She was drunk that night, on the college campus and she didn’t know that Gabriel was the trickster. She was out and had met him at a bar, which made them start talking and she said something along the lines that if he was a she, she would fuck him. Then everything happened and years passed, but it was never far from her mind. 

“Ah but it had happened, and you did say it” Gabriel wiggled his eye brows and she fought back a giggle. 

“And what if I say no” it took all her effort to keep her face serious. Gabriel studied her for a second before losing some of his buff. 

“Then I’ll respect your wishes and leave” He muttered, sounding heartbroken. The archangel went to stand but Sam caught him.

“Just checking” She chimed, and then kissed him. Seconds later she found herself sprawled out on the bed behind her. The sheets were suddenly silk and the matrice didn’t feel like a rock. 

“You cheeky little…” Gabriel started to speak, his eyes alight but Sam ran a hand down his chest. The archangel gasped and arched before pressing down for another kiss. 

“You said it happened years ago, so you better have some plans” Sam panted in his ear, grinning at the answering gasp.   
“You better believe it babe” Gabriel growled and sat back. Sam was both horny and worried by the grin on the tricksters face, but mostly horny.


	2. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this.

Dean woke with a start. She was in bed with an arm wrapped around her. What freaked him out was that the arm belonged to her angel friend Castiel. But the most pressing thing was that her intestines were being ripped from her. A small groan came from her chest as she tried to sit up. Cas pulled back for a second before he was on her side of the bed. Dean glanced up to see that Cas leaning down and a second later she was in his arms. 

“What?” Dean shuttered as she was carried to the bathroom. The water turned on by its self and Dean was set gently into the tub. It was the perfect temperature. She blinked as blood colored the water pink. 

“What are you hungry for?” Cas crouched next to the tub and brushed back her hair. It had clicked that she had got her monthly and was now at a lost but Cas brought her attention to her growing hunger. 

“A cheeseburger and chocolate and pie and something salty and a beer” Dean prattled off a list as it came to mind, each making her mouth water as she said it. Cas smiled and stood. 

“Stay in as long as you want.” Cas vanished and Dean guessed that he was feeling better. She slumped in the tub and fought a smile. It was odd not being the one that was taking care of people. She was the one that was getting pampered and, thought she would never admit it to anyone, she was enjoying it. The only thing was that the tub was almost full and she was sure she didn’t want to move to turn it off. Lifting her leg she tried to nudge it off with her toe. She almost had it then there was a pop. Cas was back with the same shocked, dear in the headlights look on his face. 

“This does explain the strange mood swings and the wanting to freak out on being hit on by creepy men” Dean tried to break Cas away from staring at his leg that was still raised. Cas suddenly narrowed his eyes and Dean realized that the angel was pissed. She totally said the wrong thing. The water stopped flowing just before the tub over flowed. 

“I have the food in the other room but….” Cas held out a package and Dean stood from the tub. Water dripped from her as she stepped out and took the package from a flustered Cas. She rolled her eyes slightly, being that she was naked when Cas had put her in the tub to begin with. It might have been that he was more concerned at making Dean feel better then actually looking at her. She wrapped up in a towel to help dry off. 

“I’m going to need some underwear” She looked up from the package of Pads and saw that Cas had a fresh package of new underwear as well. Dean grabbed it with a thanks and ripped them both open. Sitting on the toilet she put the underwear on and pulled them up to her knees. The second part of the process was a little harder. She went through three pads before she had figured out how to get it comfortable. Cas had fled to the room a while back and as Dean walked into the main room she was tossed a shirt. She pulled it on and found that it was extremely comfy. 

Cas was shuffling awkwardly near the bed with a bag of fast food and all the other items that were on the list. Doctor sexy was playing on the television and Dean felt a strange sense of happiness.  
She strolled over and pressed against Cas’s chest and buried her face in his collar. 

“Thank you” She wrapped her arms around him and smirked, “I’m not letting go til you hug me back.”

“Oh,” Cas held her close for a second before picking her up. He walked over to the bed and set her down. It was warm. Dean sat against the backboard and downed one of the cheese burgers like she hadn’t eaten in days. Then the pie, which was still fresh from the oven and warm and possible the best pie she had ever eaten. She was full before she got to the chocolate or the chips, which seemed to be the salting thing that Cas had chosen. She wiggled down into the covers and laid on her side. A cramp hit and a small whimper may have snuck out cause Cas had settled behind her and placed a hand over her abdomen. The pain eased and Dean relaxed back against her angel. 

“Thank you Cas” She turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek and for the first time Cas smiled like he had everything in the world. Dean didn’t know that those blue eyes could look so bright without the grace glowing with power. He was wrong, cause now they were alight with something she would never let go of even if she managed to be a man again.   
Sam sat in the hotel, trying not to be annoyed at Gabriel. It had been three weeks since her and Dean had been turned to woman. A thought kept reoccurring to her every time the archangel showed up. First it was just sex but then they started to hang out and going places. She sighed, not knowing how she was so stupid. 

“Hey Sammykins” Gabe popped up in front of her. She gazed up at him through her eye lashes. He was just like before, with his crummy looking shirts that were actually soft and those golden eyes. She said nothing. Gabriel cocked his head to the side for a second before sitting next to her. 

“What’s up?” Gabe threw an arm around her shoulders and she stood up. 

“You changed us into woman.” Sam crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. Gabriel looked guilty for a heartbeat but then stood. 

“What are you talking about?” Gabe stepped forward and Sam dropped the match. Holy oil lit up in a circle trapping the archangel. She glowered at him through the flames and saw that he looked pained. 

“I’m not the one…” Gabriel shuffled around and seemed to be panicking. 

“You didn’t expect this to happen the way it did.” Sam realized, her arms dropping down in shock. Gabriel eyes frantically searched for an escape. 

“I didn’t realize that it would go this far. I just wanted a second to be like the first time we met and did it all those years ago when I was the trickster. Then it just kept going that I never wanted it to stop and I….” Gabriel prattled and Sam sighed. She grabbed glace of water and tossed out the flame. 

“Change me back, now” Sam tried to keep her voice strong but it fluttered. Gabriel glanced up with and arched eyebrow. He stepped forward and gently placed his hands on her hips. 

“What’s wrong? Sam, you can tell me.” He pulled her forward and she lost the inner fight against leaning into the archangel. 

“Dean got a period and I didn’t, so I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive and I need to be a man so it’ll go away.”Sam struggled against the shock and tears. She felt Gabe wrap his arms tighter around her but she was a little tall for him to get her completely wrapped up. 

“You’ll change back by tomorrow. You and Dean” Gabe whispered, before pulling back. “It’ll all be back to normal.” The tiny archangel pulled away and went as though he was going to leave. 

“Why are you leaving?” Sam rubbed her eyes for a second and smiled. “If it’s my last night as a woman then we might as well make it count.” She grabbed Gabe, who look a mix between shocked and elated, and they fell back into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	3. The truth is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spills the beans about still being prego after being turned back into a man. Dean is still on a happy high about being a man again.  
> (Maybe a little corny)

Dean settled into his Impala and sighed in delight. He loved the feeling of being a man again, but Sam was acting a little off. He was eating the junk food like Dean did and not the normal healthy rabbit food. Sam slid into the passenger seat and Dean ignored the slight bump of his brother’s stomach. 

“Almost home.” Dean started the engine and smiled. It had been a week since they turned back to men. Actually they were woman for about a month and most of that time was spent with Cas. Even the thought of his angel made him blush but he shook it off. He stopped at a diner and Sam didn’t complain. He even ordered a cheese burger slathered in bacon and barbecue sauce. Sammy still exercised but it didn’t seem to do anything to the bump. Dean had a sinking feeling that he would have to ask instead of Sam speaking to him. They made it to the bunker and he parked. Sam was out of the Impala before the engine was off. 

“Sammy.”Dean clambered out and saw only Sams back as he raced into the bunker. Dean shrugged and followed. He checked several rooms, the bathroom and kitchens, Sams bedroom but he couldn’t find him. The last room to come to mind was the library, which he guessed that he should have searched first. 

“Sam?” He poked his head through the door and saw a pile of book were already towering on a table. A second later Sam appeared carrying at least seven more. The crack of the books dropping on the table echoed and Dean slowly approached the table. He stopped in front of the table and waited. Minutes passed and he sat down. After what felt like hours and several books Sam sighed. The man slammed the book down on the table before face planting next to it. 

“What the Hell is wrong with you?” Dean asked and received a groan as an answer. He waited but found that he was losing patience. “Sam” 

“It’s a long story.” Sam spoke into the table.

“We got time.” Dean leaned back in the chair and kicked up his feet. 

“When I was still a woman, I…..” Sam lifted his head just enough to peer at Dean, “I hooked up with Gabriel, a couple times. Actually most the time after the first week I was hanging with him.”

“Son of a bitch Sam. The trickster that killed me over a hundred times, that archangel asshole.” Dean dropped his legs back to the floor in shock and stood. 

“Says the man that slept with his best friend.” Sam snapped and Dean shut his mouth, there seemed to be more. 

“Well, I never got a period like you did when I was a woman, so I assumed that…and I was right.” Sam hid his face in his arms and took a shuttering breath. “I thought that once I was a man again that it would go away but I don’t think it did.”

“What the Hell are you getting at?” Dean watched his brother, dread setting in. 

“I think I’m still pregnant with the child of an archangel. All the books say it’s possible to be a pregnant man if angels are involved, but it was very rare. Then there is the fact that it’s an archangel and I’m so fucking screwed.” Sam banged his head on the table once again. It took Dean a minute for it to sink in. When it did he had to fight a smile. 

“I’m going to be an Uncle cause you were a dumbass” He cooed, falling into the chair as he laughed. A second later a book smacked him in the face. 

“Why don’t you go fuck Cas again and see if you get just as lucky.” Sam chucked another book at him and he managed to duck out of the way in time. He raced from the room as another book flew through the air. 

“Just remember we’re here for you Mommy-to-be.” Dean hollered back as he ran. It was a joke and the truth at the same time. He glanced back to see if he was being followed but he wasn’t. He turned forward just in time to see Cas before they collided. He expected to fall to the floor but Cas had managed to remain on his feet and caught Dean at the same time. 

“Hello Dean” Cas seemed a little unsure of himself and Dean chuckled. He knew what he was going to do when he was still a woman. He leaned forward and gave the angel a quick kiss before stepping around him. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean chuckled out at the glimpse of his shocked expression. “I got a question.”

“What is it?” Cas turned and followed him to the kitchen. Dean pulled open the fridge and pulled out a beer. 

“Can I shoot your brother a couple times?” Dean settled against the counter. “He got my little brother knocked up and I intend to kick his ass for it.”

“Sam is pregnant with the child of an angel.” Cas grabbed the front of Deans coat.

“Archangel.” Dean answered quickly and he suddenly found himself in the library next to the table Sam was at. Sam jerked to the side and almost tumbled out of the chair but Cas caught him and pinned him to the chair. 

“What the Hell Cas.” Sam swatted at the angle, who had placed a hand on Sams bump. Dean felt a tremor of preminotion but a second later Cas dropped his hand away. 

“I am sorry Sam, but you will have this child and it will be very painful.” Cas stood and Dean saw nothing but sorrow in his eyes. He didn’t see any anger or anything that would make Dean believe that he would be a danger to his brother. 

“Painful?” Sam asked, slumping in the chair still. There were bags under his eyes and Dean suddenly realized how exhausted he looked. 

“Very. I will be back.” Cas suddenly vanished and Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Jack ass” Sam cursed.

“Hey” Dean protested but a second later Cas was back, and dragging Gabriel behind him by the ear. 

“He will explain everything.” Cas threw his brother at Sam. Dean smiled at the dear in the headlights look that was on the archangels face. 

“Hey Sammykins” Gabriel cringed at the bitch face that was thrown his way. 

“Dean, Cas please give us some space.” Sam stood and crossed his arms, glaring at the shorter being. 

“Hey, I want a say in this” Dean cried out but a hand landed on his arm and he was back in the kitchen. “Cas!” Dean spun on the angel who looked completely innocent. 

“I’m sorry Dean but this has to be between the two of them. You can bust in later and kick my brother’s ass.” Cas suddenly smiled and Dean saw the faintest blush on his cheeks. “But we can continue what happened earlier” Dean felt a laugh boil out of him and kissed the angel again, who leaned into it.  
======================================================================================== Dean walked up to the door and knocked. It had been hours since Gabriel had arrived and the shouting had stopped a few hours earlier. He was also sure they had make-up sex but he kept pushing the thought from his mind. Cas was right behind him, and by that he meant there was a hand on his ass. He swiped the hand away as the door swung open. It was Gabriel, who he shot with his pistol he had. 

“Hey, I liked this shirt.” Gabriel stumbled back for a second and picked at the now bloody shirt. “You know guns don’t kill angels.”

“Yeah, but you totally deserved that.” Dean shoved pass him to see that Sam was holding in laughter. His little brother still looked tired as he sat there but he was also smiling, which he took as a good sign. 

“You alright Sammy?” Dean looked him up and down a little more but nothing else seemed to jump out. 

“Damn Cas, you have fun?” Dean blinked at the odd saying and turned to see that the both the angel and archangel were looking at him. 

“What the Hell?” Dean glowered at them. This time when Cas blushed it was full blown across his face. 

“How many times did you do it today?” Gabriel chuckled out and it was Deans turn to blush. He stammered out before he managed to speak. 

“Shove it shortbus, we’re here to talk about you and my brother.” Sam rolled his eyes as Dean leaned against the table. A second later he decided that standing would be just fine. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam give a little chuckle. 

“What is there to talk about with you? Sam and I have spoken and I am going to do everything I can to make him confortable while this happens.” Gabriel lost his usual easy going attitude and Dean smirked. 

“And what exactly are you going to do once it comes. Get a little house and stop hunting?” 

“If that’s what Sam what, absolutely!” Gabriel snarled. Dean saw Cas catch on to what he was doing. 

“And if he doesn’t?” Dean asked, egging him on. 

“What is Heaven found out, they won’t be happy.” Cas added.

“What if I die giving birth, what then?” Sam piped up from his seat. 

“SHUT UP!” Gabriel clutched his head for a second and a wave of power surged through the room. A second later the archangel straightened up. “First, if Sam doesn’t want to stop hunting I will kill every bad creature out there till there is nothing left to harm either of them.” Gabriel stared at Dean as he spoke before turning to Cas. “Second, I will destroy Heaven itself if they try to hurt any of you.” The he turned to Sam, “And you are the strongest person I have ever known so you will not die at birth and even if you do I will care for the child enough to substitute the missing parent.”

The room fell silent. Sam couldn’t stop grinning and Gabriels eye was twitching slightly. Dean glanced a Cas, who nodded. 

“That is all I needed to hear.” Dean strolled around the seething archangel. 

“Ass fucker” Gabriel snarled, “To think I would not…” Dean felt Cas clasp his hand a second before Gabriel clicked his fingers. They were flown roughly out, and into Deans own bedroom. The door slammed shut and locked behind them. 

“I think we were just sent to bed early.” Cas murmured to him. Dean smiled and fell back into his bed. He was glad for Sam, but a thought crossed his mind. 

“If something like that happened to us, would you do the same thing?” He asked. Cas gave him a particular look before settled on the bed next to him. 

“I would never let you go. I would do anything you asked and more” Cas pulled him closer and Dean felt himself grin. 

“I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. XP


	4. Sams nine months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy and birth

Sam sat on the couch and sighed. It had been a long day. He was sure his ankles were swollen to the size of small melons, but he was doing better then he thought he would. Three months had already passed, and he was used to the morning sickness and all the other symptoms of pregnancy. He was exercising and felt fine, but he was constantly starving and horny as fuck. Gabriel had to leave for a short period to take care of Heaven and Crowley had dropped in earlier that day and had spent the first ten minutes laughing at Sam, who had to leave to go to the bathroom for the seventeenth time that day. He was back in less than five minutes, which threw Crowley into a fit again. 

“Can I shoot him?” Sam had asked but Dean already had the gun pointed at the demon. Cowley didn’t seem to care. Dean wouldn’t give him the gun to shoot the demon himself so he had left. He had gone straight to the bathroom once again, but this time to look at himself in the mirror. He was showing a lot more and he did have to admit that he looked odd. He had hobbled back to the library and sat down on a couch. Where he had been for the past half hour thinking about everything he did to make the baby healthy and the birth easier. But he didn’t care what he looked like but now he was thinking about Gabriel. As if summoned by a mire thought, the archangel appeared. 

“Hey Samsquash” Gabe flopped next to him on the couch but froze as he laid eyes on him. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid” Sam struggled for a second to stand and Gabe shoved him up with two hands on his ass. “Gee, thanks” 

“No problem cutie” Gabriel jumped up. Sam found himself petting his stomach again. It had become a habit of his and he was grateful that Gabe didn’t know what he was thinking. “What about Crowley?” Sam froze for a second before swatting at the archangel. 

“You said you would stay out of my head.” Sam huffed before storming away to his room. Gabe followed and as Sam sat on his bed he was suddenly no longer in his clothes. He was still in a pair of boxers but that was it. Sam looked down at his growing belly and sighed. He knew that he was fine with the pregnancy now that he accepted it but a little voice on the back of his head was screaming about how it was so unnatural. 

“You are fine.” Gabe settled next to him and placed a hand on Sams stomach. Sam grunted a reply and laid back on the bed. He was suddenly exhausted. He was also starting to think that it was hormones that were making him self-conscious. There was a second warning before Gabe was kissing him. He smiled and relaxed, enjoying the attention. 

“You are perfect and beautiful even thought at the moment you think you’re not.” Gabe murmured and Sam found himself rolling his eyes. “But you are!” Gabe pulled back with a mischievous grin, “And I’m going to show you just how much seeing you like this does to me.”

 

“Gabe?” Sam wondered into the kitchen but no one was there. A second later Dean entered with a ruffled look. 

“It’s three in the morning. What are you doing up?” Sam asked as he opened the fridge, he was starving. Gabe had left to gather some of his cravings but he had yet to return, so Sam was searching for something to hold him off. 

“Believe it or not, you two are very loud when you do it.” Dean collapsed in a chair with a glare. “I can go back to sleep after that.” 

“Sorry” Sam chuckled out and slumped into another chair. He had grabbed a beer to give to his brother. Dean nodded and took a swig. They sat there in silence for a while before Gabe popped in. The archangel dropped an armload of treats onto the table. Sam sat up straight and grabbed a pizza that was from New York. Gabe walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam leaned in and groaned in delight as he finished the first slice. 

“You should slow down.” Dean was watching with wide eyes. 

“He’s always hungry after…” 

“Shove it.” Dean stood and fled the room. Sam smiled for a second before digging into some ice-cream. It was Ben and Jerrys with a caramel core. It was one of the best things he had ever tasted. 

“Why do you mess with him?” Sam asked around another mouthful of ice-cream. 

“Cause he hates me.” Gabriel sat down in the now empty chair and popped a lollipop in his mouth. Sam found himself glaring at the archangel as he replaced the ice-cream with some salty chips and wishing he could use them to scoop up peanut butter without them breaking. 

“I think…” Gabe fell silent. Sam waited for him to finish his thought but he never did. So he shrugged it off and leaned back. He was full. There were still a few items he had asked for but Gabe didn’t seem to mind that they hadn’t been touched. With a snap of the fingers and the food vanished. 

“Some Hogwarts shit there” Sam struggled to keep his eyes open, as he was suddenly so exhausted that he couldn’t even think. A wave of Gabes grace swept over him and he was laid back on the bed. 

“Goodnight Samquash” Gabes voice was the distant as Sam fell asleep but he still managed a small smile.

======================================================================================

Sam sat on his bedroom and frowned. He hated it. It made him feel uneasy. He had taken to stashing food in the nightstand, which made him happy, but the bed was the problem as was the dresser. After a second he decided to take action. He grabbed his blankets and ripped them off the mattress. They ended up in the corner, where the mattress followed. The bed frame was shoved out the door with some difficulty. The nightstand was moved to a different corner and the mattress placed against the wall. 

Sam frowned before leaving his room. He left the bed frame in the hall and headed to a different bedroom. It had a mattress as well, which he grabbed and dragged to his room. Dean was out doing his own thing so he made as much noise as he wanted. He shoved the second mattress next to the first and wonder to a third room. The mattress there was too lumpy so he left it. After about fifteen minutes he found two more and they managed to cover most of the floor. He stood in the door way and looked at his handy work. It was quiet what he wanted. After a few minutes he placed one on top of another, and then the same with the other two. He moved them around so the corners touched creating the beginnings of a triangle. He liked it better.

“I need more” Sam spoke to himself and went to steal several more items. A few mattresses, pillows and blankets, even more food to stash away. The nightstand was used as part of the structure and the dresser was moved to block view of his creation from the door. It looked a little odd but Sam decided not to thing, just do. His stress level was lowering with every item he added. 

“Not quiet…” Sam stretched out on the comfyness and wiggled. After a second he went to his dresser and pulled out all his clothes and tossed them around the creation. Scrambling to the closent he gather all of the clothes Gabe had and placed them closer to the center. His blanket and pillow were at the center and Sam shuffled them till they were just right. Gabes favorite jacket was tucked safely near his pillow. All the work he did suddenly hit him and he settled down to sleep. He barely closed his eyes when there was a pop. He cracked open his eyes to see Cas, so he growled. Cas stumbled on his creation with a faint, shocked look before vanishing. Sam glared at the spot where he had been before closing his eyes. He didn’t realize how stressed he had been.

“Sam” Gabe appeared near the dresser. He slowly took in the room but stayed put. “May I come in?” Sam thought how odd the question was but as Gabe took a hesitant step forward he shook his head. “Really?” 

“Huh” Sam sat up and looked around. He didn’t want gabe in unless he said the archangel could enter. “Yeah, you can come in, if you explain why I just did all of this?” 

“Well.” Gabe made his way over and sat down. Sam blinked as his chocolautely scent drifted pass. So he crawled over with his blanket and shoved Gabe into the covers. “You are nesting.”

“I’m not a bird” Sam murmured, kissing at Gabes neck happily. He had his angel in his nest, which somehow made him extremely horny. It hit after Gabe settled in, like he owned the place yet Sam knew that it was his only. 

“Well yes but…” Gabe panted, and Sam pressed closer. “Um… fuck.” Sam chuckled but pulled back. “A pregnant angel nests to make a safe place for the young. The fathers aren’t always allowed in the nest and of the few humans to get pregnant by an angel, even fewer feel the need to nest” Gabe rushed out before grabbing Sam and pulling him in. Sam gladly settled on top of the archangel and started back up. 

“You happy I made it?” He asked, nuzzling the neck again. 

“I never expecting such a thing but I can’t believe how much I wanted it till now. I thought I would never have a mate build a nest for our child but you did it and I just want every part of you” Sam pulled back to see that Gabe was beaming and a strange feeling made him lose what was left of his control. He needed his mate. 

======================================================================================= 

Sam sat down on the couch. He was passed nine months along. He was sitting there for about half an hour due to the fact that he was too tired to try to stand on his own. His stomach gave him so much trouble in general that he didn’t care if he was there till the pregnancy was over. It was true that he was healthy but now that he was so close he actually didn’t give a damn what happened around just as long as he didn’t have to move. The problem was that he also had to get up every half hour to use the bathroom, where he had to sit down because he couldn’t see over his stomach. 

“Sammy.” Dean ran into the room but skidded to a stop. He got a strange look on his face before he took off out the door again. Sam arched his eyebrow at the empty doorway. Nothing happened so he turned back to his book and started to read the page over again. His lower stomach hurt and he kept losing his concentration. He was sure that he read the page over ten times yet he had no idea what it said. 

“Sammy” Dean raced back into the room but Sam held up a hand to stop him. 

“Can you help me up?” Dean chuckled before grabbing Sams arms and heaving. After a stressful second where Sam thought they would both fall back onto the couch, he was standing. “I …” Sam tried to say he needed to go to the bathroom when a particular pain made him double over. 

“Holy shit! Are you in labor?” Dean practically screeched in his ear. Sam groaned and grabbed his brothers shoulder for balance. He was still breathing through the pain. He managed to look up to see panic in his brothers eyes. 

“Gabe!” Sam screamed, another contraction quickly following the first. Gabe was at his side a second later as well as Cas. Sam felt Deans shoulder pop under his grip but he honestly didn’t care at the moment. Once the contraction was over he realized that his legs were wet. 

“Eww” Dean managed to shake off Sams grip and throw Sams empty hand at Gabe. Sam grabbed his angel as he stared at the mess he made on the floor. Some had somehow got on Deans boots. Glancing up he saw that Dean was holding his arm to his chest with eyes bright in pain. 

“Sorry” Sam croaked out. Cas walked over and touched Deans shoulder. 

“How did you dislocate it?” Cas was his usual calm self as he healed Dean. 

“Shut it Cas. It’s alright Sam.” Dean seemed to fall back into a shocked panic. Sam opened his mouth to ask what was wrong with him when another contraction hit leaving him breathless. 

“Cas…” Gabe suddenly started speaking in echonian. Cas nodded and grabbed Dean before vanishing. Sam cried out at the loss of his brother in the room but Gabe turned his face to his.”Dean isn’t in the right mind set at the monet to be any help to you.” 

“What..?” Sam cringed as he was transported to his room. The strange nest he had made now took up most of the room and he was placed in the very center. 

“Dean just found out that he is one in a million cause Cas knocked him up, less than ten minutes.” Gabe snapped his fingers and Sam was suddenly naked from the waist down. “He is still coming to terms that he has to go through everything that you have gone through, so he needs to calm down before…”

“Get my brother back in here, you bastard!” Sam snarled, his hand crushing Gabes. The archangel looked worried but Sam didn’t care. “NOW!” 

“Sam?” Dean was suddenly behind him with a slight dazed look. A second later Cas appeared in front of him. 

“Oh, you’re crowning.” The angel cocked his head to the side as he looked at Sams privates. There was a pop and he was next to Dean as if nothing happened. 

“Dean?” Sam reached back and his brother caught his hand. 

“You can do this Sammy” Dean voice was high but Sam felt calmer. Sams head rolled back and time seemed to stand still. He could hear Gabe instructing him when to push and he did. He kept his eyes cold as he worked to bring his child into the world. Thought suddenly raged through his head. What if the child got bullied, or if he got sick? What if Heaven wanted his child dead? What if another apocalypse started and Sam died? What if Sam died on a hunt? What if the child had his heart broken? What if he wasn’t a good father, if he acted like John?

“Sam.” Dean called out to him, snapping him out of his head. He gritted his teeth and gave the push his all. A small cry filled the room and Sam fell back. Tears streamed down his face and a little boy was placed in his arms. Tiny wings brushed his arms but what made his breath skip was the boys eyes. He remembered all those years ago when he went back in time to met his mother, to save her. His son had his Mary’s eyes. Gabe settled next him and Sam pressed closer to him. 

“Son of a bitch” Dean was on his other side and Sam saw that his hand was crushed. “You better do the same for me.” 

“Got it” Sam murmured. He was exhausted and in pain, but he was in bliss. He had his son in his arms at last. 

“What are you going to name him?” Cas was on the other side of Dean. His calm attitude completely gone and he had reached forward to heal Deans hand, which he hadn’t let go of. 

“Bobby?” Sam glanced back and forth between Dean and Cas and Gabe. They all nodded. “Bobby it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, but not smut.


End file.
